Laser Play Lovers
by Elichi
Summary: A shot flies past me, I turn. “Roxas?” Another shot. All I see is red. ‘How could you?’ my vest flashes Roxas shouts in victory not noticing his surroundings. Another shot as well as Haru’s laughter. Winner: Haru Laser Tag always was my specialty [Yaoi]


Rika and Leod's Contest  
Pairing: Axel x Hatsuharu (Haru from FB); side SquallxCloud, KyoxYuki, RiSo, ZackxReno, Zemyx, HatorixShigure; one sided AkuRoku (kinda)  
Location: Laser Tag Arena  
Warnings: Yaoi, Crack pairing  
Approximate Time Consumed: 4 hours 37 minutes.

Disclaimer: XD The boys (and girls not that I'd want them) are not mine. I don't own them, My Chemical Romance, AFI, laser tag, or anything else mentioned in this story… Although if I did I would be one rich muthafu-

Axel: slaps hand over mouth "On with the smexyness formally known as me!"

Haru: "Formally?"

Axel: "It's something some guy named 'Prince' says."

Haru: "…"

Me: passes out from lack of oxygen

Both: stare at my limp body

Axel: "Hey… you wanna go do it on her bed?"

Haru: smirks and grabs Axel running to room, yelling over shoulder "She doesn't own Prince either!"

Me: Cracks an eye open, walking over and grabs video camera, hearing moans "On with the show!"

0.o and yes, I did just do that…

Laser Play Lovers

"Not to rain on your parade or anything, but how are we planning to do this again? It's already past midnight, and the arena's already closed." Kyo says, moving a strand of orange hair out of his face; glaring up at the 3 story Laser Tag arena.

"Oh! Didn't we tell you?! Axel owns the place!" Sora says, bouncing over to me and slapping me on the back grinning.

"Ya. If you would have been listening earlier instead of childishly fuming over being stuck in Miji's car instead of going with Sora and Riku like you wanted, you would have known that. Stupid Cat." I hear someone hiss, presumably Yuki, seeing as he's the only one who refers to Kyo as 'Stupid Cat'.

"What did you say you Damn Rat!?"

Ignoring the two bickering cousins, I hear a "Seriously?!" squeaked from my right side. I look over to see Tohru looking up at me, eyes wide in awe.

I smile down at her, having a good foot or two over her height wise. "Yup sure do! Got the keys right here. We just have to make sure not to break any of the equipment and put everything back." I say smiling, and make my way to the front doors, sticking the key into the lock and unlocking the doors. Quickly going over to the wall and typing in the security code; successfully turning the alarm system off.

I turn the lights on as everyone comes filing in, looking around and admiring the arena… everyone but one. I feel eyes burning a hole in my backside and turn to see Hatsuharu staring at me. Face as blank as ever. '_Ok?_'

"Uh, everything ok Haru?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. A few seconds pass by. Then a few more. And then more. I walk closer to him, noticing his eyes are unfocused and wave a hand in front of his face. "Helllloo? Haru?"

He seems to snap out of, turning his gaze to my eyes. "Sorry, what?"

I just grin at him. "You were kind of staring at me. I know I'm a Pyro and all, but I don't exactly feel like havin' a hole burned into _my_ back." I say laughing, giving him a light slap on the back.

"Sorry."

"S'okay, so wha-"

I see a flash of blue and blond came hurling itself at Haru, taking a step back so as not to be tackled myself. I look up shocked. Haru is standing there, holding a pouting Momiji in his arms.

"Oh Haruu-u! You're no fun! Why won't you just let me tackle you for once!? Come on even Kyo lets me tackle him!"

Kyo looks over at the mention of his name, momentarily stopping the argument still going on between him and Yuki. "What did you say about me you stupid rabbit?" he asks.

Yuki rolls his eyes. "Oh real mature there. Going and picking on a child. Pft. Stupid cat. Figures you'd do something that low."

"What the hell did you say to me you stupid son of a-"

Blocking their bickering out of my mind, as well as Miji's whining, I snicker to myself, eyeing the two older Sohma cousins bickering.

'_Is it just me or is there something going on between them two? Teehee. A little bit of incest going on in the Sohma family is there? And not just incest, but __**homosexual**__ incest. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course, I personally think it's hot. Especially those two together._' I snicker again, tuning back in to hear Momiji still whining.

"Haru! Are you even listening?!?!?!?!"

I look up to see Haru just staring at me again. '_Uh? Weird much? Then again… I don't mind it that much; I mean honestly, Haru's not bad looking… What am I saying? Haru's hot!_' I run my eyes over his body appraisingly, returning them to his eyes after I've finished inspecting his well toned body. I catch his gaze, raising an eyebrow and smirking flirtatiously.

I hear a voice call out from right next to me, startling me from my uh, _inspections_.

"Momiji." Miji shivers, turning his head to look at his older cousin. "Stop whining and act your age. You're too old to be bouncing around like a three year old."

Momiji squirms out of Haru's grasp whining. "Awwwee, but Ha'ri! I-"

Hatori sends him a sharp glare out of his visible eye. Silencing Momiji instantly. Shigure, who's standing right next to Hatori, just starts giggling at Miji, as Miji just glares at Shigure. Hatori just sighs, shaking his head.

"Sorry about that." Hatori says to Haru and I. Then turning to me and saying, "You'll have to excuse my little cousin. He is, for lack of a better word, _immature_." I just nod, watching as Miji's eyes widen, glossing over.

"Ha'ri!" Momiji whines. Trailing after Hatori and Shigure, who is still snickering, as they walk away, looking like a kicked puppy.

I chuckle, looking back up to find Hatsuharu staring at me still "Har-" I open my mouth to say something, only to be interrupted again.

"Yo! Axel!" I look over to see Reno waving; the rest of the gang trailing into the arena behind him. I grin. Now the real fun begins. "Sorry we're late. I couldn't get Zack to keep his hands off me when I was driving. I almost crashed like five times!"

I hear Zack snort, "Ya, that's why we're late. Pft. And we almost crashed like five times cuz you're such a terrible driver."

Reno just glares at Zack, and then smirks deviously. "Hey I can't help it if you can't keep your hands off of my smexy body!" He struck a pose. "Bow down to your love god Reno." He stated. Zack just cracks him one upside the head. Reno's hands automatically rising up, clutching at the area I _know_ is throbbing in pain. I chuckle.

"Like an old married couple them two are." I mumble, watching my brother and his boyfriend bicker back and forth at each other. Ya, if you couldn't tell from us sharing the same last name of 'Sinclair', flaming red hair, and god like looks, Reno's my brother.

I get momentarily distracted from them; seeing two heads of blond spikes come walking in behind them. My face lighting up in a smile instantly. Two words: Strife. Brothers.

Gods. They. Are. Gods. I mean, Cloud, if he wasn't already taken by the possessive brunet to his right I would have jumped him loooong ago. Just thinking about his ripped, toned chest, covered by his creamy skin. I shiver, just _thinking_ about it.

And then, there's the youngest of the three Strife brothers. (Sora obviously being the other, I mean, who else do you know that has to-blue-to-be-true eyes and gravity defying hair like that. Don't answer that.) Roxas. I've been after him for _years_. But… he just won't give in. It's like he's immune to my god like looks and charm. I mean, what's up with that?!

"Yo lil bro we gunna do this or not, cuz if not," his eyes shift over to Zack. "I know of something else I'd rather be doing right at this-"

'_Crack!_'

"Owwwwwweeeee!"

I chuckle, shaking my head '_He just never learns does he? Whelp, better get the show on the road before Reno's big mouth ends up getting him sent to the hospital._'

"Mk. Everyone. My names Axel, A-X-E-L, and I own the place, so if you break anything you're paying for it. Got It Memorized?" (Hehe I had to.) "Ok. First things first. We need to break into teams of no more than 12 and get suited up. If you need help suiting up just ask."

Everyone started bouncing around, choosing their teams. Once we were all settled and in our teams, I passed out the gear. The gear was simplistic enough, so no one really needed help, well… except Sora but whether it be from his simple mindedness (although I highly doubt that, honestly he just puts up an act, pretending to be dense and unintelligent. He's actually an extremely smart kid.) or the fact that he just wanted an excuse to have Riku touching him, I'm not sure. When we were all geared up, I started talking again.

"Now, everyone knows what to do right?" I heard mixed groans of 'Yes! Just hurry up already!', 'Axel if you don't shut up and let us start playing I'm going to blind you with my laser!' (Followed by many giggles, some gasps, and a reply of 'not _my_ _laser_, the one from the guns!... Sickos.'), and of course Squalls 'Hn.'.

"Alright! Alright!" I put my hands up in defense, laughing. "All I have to do is input our team names so as to keep track of what team scores the most poi-" I'm interrupted by a squeal. I look over to see Momiji jumping up and down.

"Tohru! Tohru! Can our name be Fruits Basket!?!"

"Well if that isn't a _fruit_y name I don't know what is." I hear Demyx whisper to Zexion giggling, Zexion just rolling his eyes and the blond. I snicker.

I'm about to voice my opinion on our name when Aerith pipes up. "How about Kingdom Hearts?"

"Psh. What kind of stupid name is that? May as well call themselves 'Flower Power'. Stupid Hippies."

"Oh sorry. Never mind then." I hear Aerith say, sadness evident in her voice.

"Hiro! That's not very nice!" I hear Kisa scold. Hiro mumbling a quiet 'Sorry' in response.

I barely contain my laughter. Boy is he whipped!

Everyone voices at once "Ya Aerith that sounds like a great name!"… or some version of that, causing Aerith to blush.

"Ok. So on team Kingdom Hearts, we have: Squall, Cloud, Demyx, Zexion, Reno, Zack, Sora, Riku, Aerith, Naminé, Roxas and myself. On team Fruits Basket we have: Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Haru." Wait a minute. "Wow, that's terribly uneven. I mean 12-9? Hmmm… Ok, I'll switch over to team Fruits Basket, but I'll still need another volunteer to switch with me."

I gaze of at Roxas. "Roxy my darling, would you like to join me in my fight for-"

"No."

'_Ouch_.' Well, at least I gave it a try. I look over to see Naminé raising her hand, I smiled thankfully. "Ok, so now it's even. Well let's get started then." I announce, flipping a few switches, switching the lights to black lights, opening the doors to the second and third story, and turning the music on, so you can hear My Chemical Romance blaring in the background. We all run off in different directions, scattering.

I duck behind a corner, making sure the coast is clear, I run, ducking behind corners, hiding in crawl spaces, and going through vents, leading to separate secluded rooms. Finally making my way to one of the glowing red orbs I shoot it, successfully taking out one of team KH's cores. Hearing something behind me I spin around quickly, jumping out of the way just in time and dodging being hit by one of Riku's shots. "Riku you little brat! I though we were best friends!" I shout at him.

"Oh come on Axel!" He shouts back. "All's fair in love and war!"

I sneak under the wall through a crawl space. So what if I helped design and build this place, meaning I know where everything is. That's not an unfair advantage. I mean, they knew what they were getting into when they challenged me to a bout of Laser Tagging earlier this morning.

I jump out of the crawl space shooting Riku in the chest, making his gear flash red.

"Awe dammit!" He shouts.

"Like you said Riku, 'All's fair in love and war'" I repeat the cliché line back to him, sticking my tongue out and running, trying to distance myself from him before he regains use of his laser gun and is able to fire at me again.

We continue like this for about twenty more minutes. Me taking out their cores, them taking out some of ours. Me taking out their players. Them _trying_ to take me out. Rinse. Repeat.

I finally make my way up to the third floor, and am startled when I bump into something.

"Ah!"

"Axel?"

"Haru?! Fuck, you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Is any of our team up here besides us?"

"No, just that little blond boy Roxas and his twin Sora." Haru replies.

I grin, plan forming in my head. "I'll take Roxy, you take Sora k?" He nods. "Follow me."

I lead him through the maze that is the third story. Finally finding Roxas and Sora, we jump out ambushing them, or at least we thought, they spin around Roxas firing straight at me as I jump to the side barely dodging it. '_Shit! How'd they know we were here?_'

I move back, hearing more people come running up. I see Squall and Cloud, as they join Sora and Roxas, firing at Haru and I, and backing us into a corner. I hear more people come running up. '_Dammit are you serious?_'

I grab Haru, running to the nearest hide away I can find.

Once hidden inside, I lean on the wall for support, while trying to regain my breath. '_Man, I need to stop smoking so much._'

I open my eyes, noticing Haru looking at me.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Huh?!" The question catching me off guard.

"Roxas. You have a thing for him."

"Uh ya." I say nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"Trust me I've tried, he just doesn't like me."

"Are you gay or is it just him?"

Well if he isn't blunt and to the point.

"I uh—I guess I'm gay. But I just really like him."

For the first time I see an emotion cross his face, although I can't really make out what it is as it's gone as fast as it had arrived.

"Why doesn't he like you?" another question that catches me off guard.

"Well, I- I… I'm always trying to please him but, I guess I'm just not worthy enough to be with him."

"Shut up."

"W-What?!" I ask shocked.

"You heard me. I said shut up." He says calmly. A smirk appearing on his gorgeous face; eyes glinting mischievously.

"Why you-"

I lose all train of thought, never getting a chance to finish saying what it was I was going to call him as his lips crash into mine in a passionate kiss.

"You're more than worthy of him." He growls, pulling away from my lips and moving down to my neck. "In fact. I believe it's him that's not worthy of you."

"I-" He rocks his hips forward. Successfully making me lose track of my thoughts once again, releasing a moan instead.

"Haru!" I gasp out, feeling him rub his leg into my crotch, making me harden instantly. I feel my legs starting to wobble, as does he. I grasp onto his arms for support, as he grabs onto my waist, rocking our hips together.

I gasp again at the sensation, starting to rock my hips forward, humping his leg in earnest like some horny dog. But hey, he's not complaining so why should I be?

He grabs my hips tighter, stopping me from further movement. "Haru I-"

"Shhh" He coos into my ear, giving it a quick lick, then moving to my mouth, molding his lips to mine, our tongues dancing together. "Just… relax." He says, sinking to his knees.

My eyes widen as he pulls the zip to my pants down, and pulls my erection out.

'_Surely he's not planning on doing what I think-_' "Uhhhn." I groan out as his warm tongue comes out to lap at my ever hardening erection.

"H- Ha- Haar- Agh!" I scream as Haru takes the head into his mouth, suckling lightly, while rubbing the base with the tips of his fingers.

Thank God the music is still blaring, although now 'The Killing Lights' by AFI is playing, or else I'm certain if someone was to pass by they'd hear us… well mainly me.

He swirls his tongue around me, making me slap my hands onto the wall, blindly trying to grasp onto something. I look down at him, whimpering as he looks up at me, eyes glinting mischievously as he slowly starts engulfing my cock into his warm silky mouth, holding my gaze the whole time.

I whimper as he deep throats me, blushing madly as he's still just watching me and my reactions, smirking at me around my shaft.

He starts moving his mouth up and down my shaft as I throw a hand up to cover my mouth, as my other is still scratching at the wall. Biting down hard on my hand, I try to contain a scream while also trying not to just slam my hips forward and ruthlessly fuck his mouth.

My eyes flutter shut, head lolling back, as he continues to deep throat me and brings a hand up to play with my sac.

I can feel myself about to climax, just as he stops. I whimper, struggling to open my eyes and look down at him. Trying to focus my eyes on his. When they final focus, I notice he's staring up at me, eyes sparkling.

I look down at him, my eyes holding confusion and a little frustration. I'm about to say something when he smirks around my dick slamming his mouth down on me, deep throating me and swallowing, and then proceeds to top it all off by humming. I thrust forward, throwing my head back, mouth open in a silent gasp as I orgasm. Haru just relaxes his throat, swallowing my seed as I cum down his throat.

"Haru." I rasp out as my spent cock falls from his talented mouth. He just grins up at me, a foreign glint in his eyes.

I'm whimpering, shivering as the remnants of my orgasm flow throughout my body. Legs shaking and giving out, I fall to the floor, Haru catching me in his arms. Brushing my sweaty red hair out of my face and 'shushing' me, cooing in my ear how I'm alright.

When my senses finally start to come back to me, I notice he's cleaned me up and pulled my boxers back up, and is now pulling my zipper back up and readjusting my pants. I lightly grasp his hands, stilling them in their task of righting my appearance.

I just gaze into his eyes for a moment, trying to read him. He turns away under my intense gaze. I lift my hand to his chin, pulling it up to bring his gaze back to mine.

"Why?" I ask.

He just stares at me for a minute. "You were sad; I care too much for you to see you sad over someone like him."

I just stare at him, mouth slightly open. I don't know what to say to that, so I just close my mouth, swallowing.

"Well, it seems they've finished the game. Wonder who won." Haru says nonchalantly.

I look around shocked, looking for some sign to confirm this, forgetting we're in a room secluded from everyone else. Sure, the music is no longer playing, but that could just mean that the play list ended, but then again that would mean we've been here for over 3 hours. Well I can't exactly go off that. Then I remember our vests. I look over at them, sure enough, they've been deactivated, signaling the end of the game.

Haru just continues on with what he was doing before I stopped him, apparently not noticing my shock.

'_Ok so what just a quick little shag in a hide away and now wha-' Then it dawns on me, 'what about him?' I look down at his crotch, sure enough, 'he's still erect? God what an ass I am. Sure, as long as my problems been taken care of. Why doesn't he seem to care though? Is he just planning on ignoring it or what?_'

"Ready?"

I look up at Haru, who is now standing above me, offering his hand out to help me up.

'_Oh no you don't._' I smirk, grabbing onto his hand and pulling down with as much force as I can.

He looks shocked as he comes tumbling back down, landing on top of me and successfully pinning me underneath him.

I just grin at him seductively, winking, as he just stares at me, eyes wide. I just lie down flat on my back, stretching my arms out above my head. He looks down at me, questioningly. Grinning like a madman, I thrust my hips up into his, and moan like a cheap whore, successfully wringing a moan from him as well.

I do it a few more times, until he stills my movements by placing shaking hands on my hips.

"A-Axel." He manages to rasp out. I just grin at him. "Do you know what you're doing?" Yo, still grinning here. "Are you sure you want to keep doing this? Because if we continue on like this, I won't be able to stop myself." And I'm what? Oh yeah! _Still grinning._ Huh look at that!... and he's still looking down uncertainly at me.

I roll my eyes at him as I roll my hips up to meet his again. "Yes. I'm sure. Now would you stop questioning me and just _hurry up and fuck me_?" I say, licking his ear.

He moans, bringing his hands down and undoing my pants again, ripping them down and off me. I'm still just grinning, letting my hands roam over him and take his shirt off, then going down and snaking his pants off, throwing them behind us and hearing them hit the wall with a '_THUMP_' I quickly hook my fingers in his black silk boxers. Tug-

"_Rape me!_"

Haru and I both jump, pulling away from each other fast.

"_Rape me, my friend!_

_Rape me_"

The words finally registering in my head, I look over at my pants, whispering a quiet, "Roxas…"

"_Rape me again._

_I'm not the only one, Ah_

_I'm not the only one..."_

I sigh, and crawl over to my pants. Pulling out my cell and flipping it open, staring at the screen that says '_incoming call from, ROXAS!!!_ : 3' on it for a second, before pushing the '_ignore_' button; the music stopping immediately. I quickly silence the ringer before it has a chance to go off again, which I know it will, and throw it back into my pants.

I crawl back over to Haru, who has a soft expression on his face as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his lap and kissing me softly.

We just sit there, content with just being in each others arms for the time being… Well, until I feel Haru shift, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. Then I feel it, his hard erection pressing into the small of my back. '_Haha, silly me! Of course he's uncomfortable! He's trying to comfort me, but he's still got a hard on! Awe, poor Haru, don't worry, we'll remedy that right now._'

I shift around, deliberately rubbing my backside against his engorged organ, the silk of his boxers causing even more friction. He lets out a shaky moan, trying to grab my hips and stop them.

'_No you don't._'

I grasp onto his thighs, throwing my head back onto his shoulder nibbling his ear, as I grind my hips downward.

For some reason, he's still trying to stop my movement.

'_No. Really, you don't._'

Finally having enough, I spin around in his grasp, encircling my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and fall backwards, bringing him so he's pinning me beneath him again. He opens his mouth to say something, and that's when I go in to close the deal, snaking my tongue into his mouth, and coaxing his to play with mine.

He finally gave in, thrusting his hips downward to meet mine mid-thrust, his boxes making a delicious friction and causing us both to moan out in pleasure.

I smirk into the kiss, having finally won… I did win right?

He pulls his mouth away. Eyes glazed over with lust as he gazes down at me.

"Are- Are you su- Angh!" ok, so maybe I bit a little harder than was necessary, but come on! How freakin dense can he be? I literally told him "just _hurry up and fuck me_!" and he _still_ has the nerve to ask this?! Honestly.

He finally gets the picture. "Ok. Do-Do you have any lube?"

I just stare up at him blankly. "Never mind."

He reaches behind him, pulling over his black leather pants, pulling out a bottle of lube. '_How can he fit lube in his pants when they're so tight? And how could we not notice this?_'

"You carry around lube with you?"

"Well, I've kind of been waiting for this for a while." He says blushing.

"Oh." I respond, watching him as he coats three of his fingers.

"Wait." He looks from his task questioningly.

I blush. "I don't really think it fair that you got to look at me that whole time, and I haven't even had a chance to _fully_ look at you."

He smirks, sitting back on his heels. I raise myself onto my elbows, licking my lips in anticipation, eyes falling onto his boxers.

I lift my hands, hooking my fingers into his boxers and tugging them down, he moves, allowing me to pull them off completely.

When done, I fall back onto my elbows, smirking at him. Haru straddling my thighs.

I bring my eyes up to his, holding his gaze for a while. Slowly I trail them down his body, taking in his full appearance.

Finally making their way down to what I've been waiting to see, I stop. Breath caught in my throat.

I lie there. Mouth open. Staring.

He laughs, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Your-Your hair is…?" I stutter out.

"Naturally this color?" He finishes for me. I just nod my head. He laughs again. "Yes. Yes it is."

He's still laughing at me. I blush.

"Ok you can stop laughing now! God. Wasn't that funny." I mumble, getting a little miffed.

"I'm sorry. It's just your face! Oh god! That was priceless! It was almost as good as that stupid 'Mr. Class President' pricks!" He roared with laughter.

I growl, getting ready to shove him off me. Just as I lift my arms to do so, he leans down kissing me softly. One hand tangling itself in my hair as the other caresses my check.

I stop kissing him, eyes growing wide in realization, his hands stopping immediately.

'_Ewwwww!!!!_'

I scrunch my face up in disgust. "Haruuuuuu!" I whine. "Don't tell me you just… and your hands… my face... my _hair_... _lube_?!"

"S-Sor-Sorry" he's barely able to make out through all of his laughter.

I just glare at him. Pouting underneath him and waiting for him to calm down so I can finally get what's rightfully mine. Then the light bulb in my head that I thought had surely burnt out by now clicks on.

I smile deviously, snatching his fingers and bringing them to my mouth, twirling my tongue around them and sucking. He stops laughing, breath catching in his throat as a moan makes its way out, eyes wide.

He moans, pulling his fingers out of my mouth and spreading my legs. "Bout time." I mutter as he sticks his first finger into me, pulling a gasp from me as he wriggles it around, exploring and stretching me.

He wastes no time in adding a second finger, making me moan.

Twisting and rubbing his fingers in me, he finds my prostate. My eyes slam closed, mouth open in a silent gasp, back arching high off the ground. Haru slips his arm underneath me to hold me there, and slips in a third, and final, finger as I was distracted with the high I got from that single touch.

"Haru." He apparently gets what I mean as he slips his fingers out of me and reaches for the bottle of lube again, covering his dick in it, before turning his eyes to me. They hold a soft expression, almost apologetic. Then he latches onto my neck, sucking my pulse, as he slow enters me.

I cry out in pain as he slides in, an inch at a time.

'_Gods. He's so much __**bigger**__ than three fingers!_'

He's a little over half way in when we hear it.

"Axel! Hey where are you!" Sora yells in a sing-song voice. He's not that far away either.

Haru freezes. Lookin over to the trap door.

Then we hear another a little farther away.

"Ya! Come on Axel! Everyone's ready to leave already! Quit screwing around!" Roxas.

'_Shit!_' I laugh inwardly at the last part of Roxas' statement, '_If only you knew kid._' I let out a low moan as Haru begins pulling out. I look up at him, but he's avoiding my gaze. '_Double shit! I didn't come this far just for it to end like this. Screw them both!_'

I quickly reach up, grabbing Haru's head and bringing it down, mashing his mouth with mine as I thrust my hips down, fully sheathing him in me.

My eyes are tearing as Haru looks down at me, eyes wide; he pulls his mouth away from mine.

"Axe-"

"I'm fine."

"But Axe-"

"No."

"But they'll h-"

"I don't care!" I say in a hushed voice, snuggling into his neck.

I can feel him smile as he places his hands on my hips and runs them down to my legs, causing me to shiver, and brings my legs to his hips.

He slowly pulls out, drawing a moan from both of us as he then slams back in.

I groan a little more from pain than pleasure as he does it again. He looks sad, an apologetic expression on his face. He pulls out again and I close my eyes, only to feel him shift before slamming back into. He does this a few more times until.

"God! Haru!" Thank god that shout was covered by another of "Axel! Get your ass over here so we can leave!" I'll have to thank Sora… Or Riku… or was that Squall? Eh…

I see a flash of stars behind my eyelids as he repeatedly slams into my prostate, making me moan every time. Thank god his mouth is muffling my cries… for the most part anyway.

"Axel! Hey Axel!" Roxas called again. "Axel where are you? Come on it's time to go!" Wait… was that a hint of worry I sensed there?

I whimper rather loudly.

"Shhhh" Haru whispered into my ear, still thrusting into me, viciously slamming into my prostate with each thrust.

I whimpered at the sensation of being filled, mixed with the feeling of being so thoroughly well fucked. Hearing Roxas' foot steps frantically searching for me.

'_Sorry Rox. I tried to wait for you but I- I- mmmm._' All train of thought was lost right there as Haru shoved into me, hitting my prostate particularly deliciously. I moaned. Hearing Sora's footfalls stop, as Roxas is still a fair distance away judging by his last shout. '_Shit!_' He did it again, this time covering my mouth with his own and shoving his tongue down my throat as well, successfully swallowing my moan. I heard them start to move through the maze again; although a pair of steps were becoming increasingly louder, but I knew that the moan of mine wasn't enough for him to find us off of. With that in mind, I figured I'd pay Haru back for that little… act of pleasurable kindness he bestowed upon me.

Wrapping my legs around his waist again, I ground my hips downward hard, impaling myself on his cock and taking him deeper into me than before, locking my legs in place and holding him there. I mash my mouth with his just in time, muffling the groan that comes out of the usual apathetic white and black haired man… And everyone says my hair is unusual.

I hear the footsteps stop but a few feet from the trapdoor.

'_Oops._'

I can just imagine Sora's eyes widening in realization.

'_Here it comes…_'

"Hey, Roxas! Just forget it. He's probably just cleaning up or something. You can ride with Riku and I! Come on let's go!" Sora shouts.

'Eh?'

"Yeah alright... coming!" I heard Roxas shout back reluctantly.

Sora hit the wall before running off, most likely to the car as I hear "_I call shotgun!_" followed by a "_Not if I can help it!_" being called out.

'_Thanks Sora. I owe you one._'

Once foot steps can no longer be heard Haru pulls his mouth away from mine, ripping a loud gasp from my lips. I ground my hips down hard to meet Haru's equally hard thrusts, causing me to cry out in ecstasy.

Feeling myself on the edge of orgasm, I reach my hand between us, grabbing my cock and pumping in time with Haru's thrust.

A few more snaps of my wrist and Haru's hips and I feel myself climax.

I throw my head back, screaming out in ecstasy; Haru pumping into me harder and faster, trying to reach the same nirvana I have.

Coming down from my high, I grimace at the feeling of Haru's hot seed shooting into me sporadically.

We're both breathing heavily, looking into each others eyes. We smile at each and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

I wince as he pulls out of me whispering a quiet 'sorry' while brushing my sweaty hair out of my face. He rolls off to the side of me, pulling me over to lie on his chest, I smile, feeling content.

"Thank you." I say

He just smiles and nods.

My eyes begin to drift shut as a thought occurs to me.

Looking up at Haru I smirk, "So Haru, now you've seen my business… I think it's time you take the tour of my apartment."

He smiles, getting up and pulling me up as well, pulling me into a hug and kissing me. We both go over to our clothes, pulling them on. "Nuh-uh."

I pause readjusting my belt looking up to see Haru smiling.

"I believe it's my turn to show you around my place. It's only common courtesy."

I smile, grabbing the laser tag vests. We walk out through the trap door and make our way down to the bottom level.

"Plus, with the looks Yuki and Kyo were sending each other tonight, I expect Yuki will be staying down Kyo's."

We both burst out laughing.

'_So there __**was**__ something going on between them two._'

I grin, slipping my jacket on. Then notice something in my pocket, reaching my hand in, I pull it out, realizing what it is. I chuckle, slipping the lube back into my pocket.

I lock the doors behind us. "Fine, but this time, I get to top." I say laughing and running to my car, Haru running after me.

He catches up to me right as I reach the car. Grabbing my hand and twisting me around, pinning me to my car door. He pulls me into a kiss.

"Fine." He whispers, letting me go and walking over to the passenger door getting in.

I smile starting the engine and driving off, Haru telling me the directions to his house. '_The morning is still young after all._'

_

* * *

__Ya, so the ending sucked major balls… (literally XD ) Sorry, I kind of rushed it because I'm behind schedule. I was supposed to have this up Monday! Grrrr. And I was supposed to have up chapter 3 of '__Disclaimer' and chapter 1 of 'Rain' by today. But at the pace I'm going I should still have Part 1 of Rain up by today. Squeals Ok lovelies, you may review if you so do please, and you may even flame (the pairings just that odd haha) Axel does need something to play with after all, so we shall both love you til the end of time if you do!._

Axel: New toys yay!  
Haru: Glares What, I'm not enough?  
Axel: No.  
Me: 0.o

Oh and by the way if you review if you would be so kind as to add at the end of your review, _'Answer to IYSCYH:_' and either respond with a '_Yes_' or '_No_' I'd love you for even longer than forever.

Thanks for reading!

Elli


End file.
